Issue 15
Issue 15 is the fifteenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars. It was originally published on February 9, 2005. Plot Synopsis Tyreese tries to communicate with the reanimated Julie while Rick tries to get him to hold her head up so he could shoot her. Suddenly, Julie is shot in the head by Chris. Tyreese, in a fit of rage, proceeds to choke Chris to death. Rick informs Tyreese that Chris is dead. Tyreese tells Rick that Chris will come back and he will kill him again, slower this time. Rick leaves him to deal with his grief and tells the group about Chris and Julie's suicide pact and how they came back, despite not being bitten, though he leaves out the part about Tyreese killing Chris. Later, Rick is lies awake, with something clearly on his mind. The next day, Rick finds Tyreese burning the corpses of Julie and Chris. Rick informs him of what he told the others and says that he understands Tyreese's actions, even if the others wouldn't. Tyreese thanks him and, with a smile on his face, suggests they go back inside, since there is a lot of work to be done. Disturbed by Tyreese being cheerful, Rick asks him if he's okay, but Tyreese claims that he's fine. Rick tells Lori that he's worried about Tyreese acting as though nothing happened and asks her to keep an eye on him over the following couple of days. Lori is alarmed when she realizes Rick plans on leaving, but they are interrupted by Axel, who wants to know what happened last night. When Rick tells him, Axel is sorry to hear it, adding that he didn't trust Chris. When he walks away, Rick tells Lori to keep an eye on the prisoners, too. At the garage, Rick elaborates that he was unable to sleep when he realized that, since Julie and Chris came back without being bitten, they were all infected and will inevitably turn once they die. He tells his wife there is something he must do and that he won't be gone for more than a day. With that, he rides off on a motorcycle. Dale asks Lori where Rick is going, but Lori doesn't know. She asks what the tools he's carrying are for, and he informs her that he intends to fix the outer fences. Lori asks Carol if she talked to Tyreese, but Carol says that she wouldn't know what to say. Meanwhile. Thomas introduces himself to Patricia. Glenn and Maggie are exploring the prison. Maggie is stressed that her and Glenn's cell is right next to her dad's. She is still happy to be at the prison, though admits that she misses the farm. Glenn is surprised Hershel even let them share a room, but Maggie says that she is an adult and that decision is not his to make. They find a barber shop and decide to have sex in it. Rick rides his motorcycle on the highway. He is forced to zigzag through zombies while running some over. Meanwhile, Lori is hanging laundry out to dry and complains to Carol about how sick she is of Rick leaving her and Carl alone and of him in general. Hershel is marking the the boundaries of his garden with Rachel and Susie, when Glenn and Maggie arrive with brand new haircuts, with Maggie's hair being shorter and Glenn's head being completely shaved. They inform them of the barber shop. Rachel and Susie are excited to cut their hair, too. While Maggie takes them to the barber shop, Tyreese asks Glenn to come along so they can clear out the gym. He asks if Hershel wants to come along as well, but the latter has swore off using guns. Rick rides through Wiltshire Estates past more zombies. Meanwhile Tyreese, Glenn, Andrea, and Billy head inside the gym to clear it. Tyreese tells them to stick close to the door so they can retreat if they run out of bullets. Rick returns to the Atlanta Camp Site. He grabs a shovel. Meanwhile, as the group is clearing out the gym, Tyreese suicidally pushes forward, separating himself from the group and getting surrounded by the undead. Rick goes to Shane's grave and digs him up. When a reanimated Shane sits up, Rick tells him that his suspicions about the virus have now been confirmed. Rick tells Shane that he was a good man and wonders, if the situations were reversed, if Shane would come back to put him down or leave him to rot underground, still "alive or whatever". Rick says that he has to put things right before shooting Shane in the head. He tells the now dead Shane he has to get back and informs him that he won't be burying him again. Hershel goes to search for Susie and Rachel in the prison. He finds the barbershop and looks on in horror at the decapitated heads of his twin daughters, Susie and Rachel. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Tyreese *Chris *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Rachel Greene *Susie Greene *Patricia *Axel *Thomas Richards *Shane (Zombified) *Julie (Zombified) Deaths *Julie (Zombified) *Chris (Alive and Zombified) *Shane (Zombified) *Susie Greene (Alive) *Rachel Greene (Alive) Trivia *Last appearance of Julie. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Chris. *Last appearance of Shane. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Susie Greene. (Alive) *Last appearance of Rachel Greene. (Alive) *Survivors become aware that a bite is not needed to reanimate in this issue. Goofs/Errors * The gate Rick passes says "Wilshire" instead of "Wiltshire" * Thomas tells Patricia that he saw her with Otis, even though Otis stayed behind on the farm. References Category:Media and Merchandise